The Heart Chronicles
by dragonsprit
Summary: Olivia and Amanda have been unlucky in love what happens when two of the most unexpected people try to change their luck from bad to good?
1. All on the Table

**Welcome to my newest Law & Order SVU story after my previous one-shot I got my muse back this will be a full-on story.**

 **Fair warning this will be a story centered around female/female pairings so if that's not your thing please skip this story.**

 **This story will contain butch Alex thought I'd try something new.**

 **I will be incorporating two characters from Chicago PD Erin Lindsey & Kim Burgess **

Disclaimer **I do not own Law & Order SVU all characters belong to Dick Wolf & NBC no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot and any OC's that may appear.**

 **Here are some key things to keep in mind as you read:**

 **This is A/U with some cannon facts mixed in**

 **Olivia did make Lieutenant and does lead SVU but she doesn't have Noah**

 **Amaro and Munch are gone**

 **Alex is Bureau Chief for SVU she has been back two years while Casey is homicides ADA**

 **Burgess and Lindsey transferred to SVU three months ago they are married Kim goes by Burgess at work.**

Amanda **does not have Jessie**

 **Anything else will be explained in story.**

Chapter1 All on the Table

"One more file and I'm done." Alex mused to herself as looked up at the clock noticing it was five to seven and she was desperate to clear out of the office.

Just as Alex was putting the finishing touches on her file her office line rang and on the second ring was picked up.

"Cabot."

"Hey blondie its Casey."

"Hey Casey what's up?"

"What's up is its Friday night its hot as hell outside and we're off till Monday so let's go turn New York upside down maybe we'll get lucky."

"Casey, you know I gave up the party life after Abbie can't we just crash at your place and watch movies?"

"Uh no besides if we don't live like free birds this weekend that means I'll end up having to go visit Serena and I don't feel like fucking her brains out to shut her up."

"Casey, I wish you weren't so vulgar sometimes."

"Sorry Lex but it's just me."

"Trust me I know by the way you're not slick I know the only reason you're restraining yourself from freely going to Serena's and screwing her is because you have your eyes on a certain Georgia peach that works in SVU."

"Screw you Alex and cut the saint routine you know the same way I have my eyes on little miss Georgia is the same way you look at Lieutenant hot pants not that I blame you."

"Touché I'd give my entire estate up if it meant I could have Olivia in my bed."

"Well Romeo you know what you want go get the girl."

"Right back at you smart ass what's stopping you?"

"News flash Casey Liv is straight as they come I'd have no shot not worth the risk."

"Oh, so if you have no shot with Liv than I definitely don't have a shot with Amanda."

"Why'd we have to fall for straight girls Case why?"

"I guess it was a case of the heart wants what the heart wants."

"Say I just thought of something Casey."

"What's up Alex?"

"You remember what I said about giving my entire estate to have a night with Olivia?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well what if I told you I have a plan to help us woo both of the women we want."

"What do you have in mind."

"Well I was thinking we go poking around the one-six and do a little intel gathering and woo both of the women we want are you in?"

"I don't know Casey I have a feeling this ends badly."

"What's this the queen heart breaker is actually having second thoughts about chasing a piece of woman candy like Olivia Benson."

"It's not second thoughts Casey it's just that I don't want to risk getting hurt or having her think she's just another notch on my bed post."

Casey was stunned to hear the sincerity in her friends' voice when normally Casey would be the one that would knock Alex off her brash egotistical perch.

"Wow I can't believe this big bad Alex Cabot is in love."

"Fuck you Casey so what if I am."

Relax Alex I'm just joking with you I just hope what I feel for Amanda can grow into what you have for Liv."

"Yeah hopefully so are you in?"

"Hell pushing all my chips to the center for a chance at something special with Amanda Rollins I'm in."

"Good I'll meet you outside in twenty."

"See ya soon blondie."

With that the call between the duo ended hoping that this crazy plan actually worked.

Meanwhile over at the one-six Olivia was putting the last of the weeks completed DD5s in a folder to hand over to Barba on Monday when Erin walked into her office.

"Hey Lieutenant got a sec?"

Olivia looked up to acknowledge the younger detective.

"Yeah what's up Erin?"

"Well we were headed to Reagan's for drinks wanna come with its bottomless wings until 10?"

"I don't know Erin I'm not in much of a bar mood right now."

"Come on Liv you need let loose for a bit it seems like you and Rollins have the same vibe going on."

"Oh, how so?"

"Kim asked her to come with and she feed us the same line you did."

"Now that's odd Amanda never turns down free food."

"She didn't after Kim told her about the wings."

"Fine I'll go."

"Thanks Liv by the way it's just a girl's night tonight Finn is going to see Melinda and Carisi is spending time with his sister."

"Fine by me now give me a sec I'll stash these and we can head out."

With that Erin left the office and waited for Liv with Kim and Amanda.

A few moments later Olivia walked out of the squad meeting up with the rest of her squad preparing to make the short drive to the bar.

Once the foursome got to the bar they quickly found a table and ordered drinks.

"So, Kim what are you and Erin getting up this weekend?" Amanda asked.

"Well we're thinking of a trip back to Chicago for the weekend maybe catch up with Hank and company we'll be back Sunday night."

"Cool at least you two will be home and not regret it."

"Amanda, we know being home isn't the easiest for you after Kim and the sleaze ball Atlanta jackass but you'll find love again."

"Thanks Erin but I've sworn off guys for a while besides I don't think I'll ever find love it's just not out there for me and I'm cool with that."

"Come Amanda you don't mean that sometimes love just sneaks up on you look at me and Kim unexpected at first but now I'm happier than I've ever been."

"Listen can we drop this for now and just eat I need some wings right about now."

"Fine Amanda I'll go put in the order."

"Thanks Erin."

Once Erin left the table the remaining trio got to talking.

"So, Liv speaking of relationships or lack thereof have you given any thought to jumping back into the dating world?" Kim asked.

"No, I haven't after Brian I don't want to jump into the dating pool again and deal with bullshit."

"Okay but who says your next romantic adventure has to be a guy there is another side to the romance menu."

Olivia blushed at the thought of being with another woman she had thought about it once or twice but never thought of following through on the thought.

"I see you blushing Liv so you've at least thought about it."

"Yeah I have but I haven't gone past that."

"So, if you were to act on it any idea the type of women you'd go for?"

"Yeah Liv I'm curious too." Amanda chimed in as Erin returned.

"What are we talking about?"

"Nothing I just asked Liv here if she was to date a woman what she'd be looking for."

"Well to answer your question I'd look for a strong woman who knew what she wanted kind of the take charge type but one who would let me be me."

"Alright Liv get a bit shallow." Erin quipped.

"Children I swear but to answer you she'd have to bit fit kind of like MMA fit."

"So, Liv wants a semi-butch what about you Amanda."

"Well Erin horny pants I never thought about it honestly." Amanda answered taking a few BBQ wings and some of her ordered beer.

"Well who knows maybe you two will find your princess charming sometime soon crazier things have happened". Kim replied sipping her beer.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Casey and Alex sat in Alex's loft laughing at _Ted 2._

"Remind me why we're watching a stoner comedy Casey."

"Simple Alex we need to de-stress besides its either this or stair at case files for the night."

"Touché but to tell you the truth we could be making better use of our time doing some intel gathering on Liv and Amanda."

"I've got that taken care of and no I won't tell you how so don't ask just know that we should have at least starter info on our targets by the morning."

"Okay I won't ask how instead I'll ask who."

"Let's just say the Cabot's aren't the only ones with connections and leave it at that okay, trust me the less you know for right now the better".

"I'll trust you for now Casey but if this backfires you pick up the pieces."

"Akuna Matada Teflon this is all be fine I'm sure of it."

"Hold on Case why did you just quote the _Lion King_?"

"It fit sue me but I mean it just trust me."

"Fine I will but this better not end in tears I can't imagine my life without Liv."

"Trust me and you won't have to."

With that Alex and Casey went back to watching the movie both hoping this shot at love found its mark.


	2. The Path to the Life

**Thank you for the feedback to the first chapter hopefully it continues and grows.**

 **I will warn you now this chapter contains smut between two couples who aren't the main couples but it's being done for plot purposes and will only happen once.**

Chapter2 The Path to the Life

Casey woke up looking over at the large envelope she had been delivered the night before she told Alex she had a plan and part one of that plan gathering intel on both Amanda and Olivia. Granted Olivia's info was pretty much things both Alex and Casey knew already so the real prize was the info that they were given on Amanda which would be very helpful to Casey.

Casey knew Amanda was proud of her southern heritage family not withstanding so Casey was already forming plans in her head on how to woo the southern badass.

Casey rolled out of bed showered quickly and dressed she decided on dressing a bit more pro casual today going with a red button down with black slacks and a blazer topped off with black heels.

It was no secret in the DA's office that Casey and Alex were gay since the place leaked liked a busted water main but no one in the office made a big deal out of it largely because Casey and Alex were known to take no shit from any of their co-workers not to mention with Alex having the connections she did everyone knew one wrong move could be the end of their legal career.

Once Casey was dressed and ready she headed down to her mailbox when she opened it along with the usual bills and ads Casey noticed a bigger envelope she quickly went to her car with her info envelope and her mystery envelope.

Once inside her car she put everything aside from her two envelopes she opened the mystery envelope reaching inside pulling out a stack of papers one of which was a letter.

 _Dear Casey,_

 _If you're reading this its means I've died it was always wanted you to not to have to struggle as you reached your truest potential, so even though I'm no longer with you I wanted to make sure you carried on the Novak name and lived the way true Novak's do inside this envelope are the papers that give sole ownership to every piece of property in the Novak estate as your father and I intended._

 _You also have $500 million in an account whose information is also in this envelope use it to your hearts content hopefully you find that special lady to share your life with some day live and love life Casey._

 _All my love_

 _Uncle Andrew_

Casey's uncle Andrew was her favorite uncle he always treated her like he was the light of his world even though he had passed six months ago it still hurt to know that he was gone the money and deeds were a small way to keep her uncles' memory alive.

Casey knew that if she was able to woo Amanda she'd stop at nothing to give her the life she knew her uncle would have wanted her to have with someone.

Casey drove to work with a smile on her face knowing that she now had an extra bit of help in wooing someone who in her eyes was perfect.

Once Casey finally did make into work she placed a call to someone that would be instrumental in her plan to find love.

"Hello Liz"

"Ah Casey did you get my little gift?"

"Yes, I did thank you you're a life saver."

"Save the praise Casey thank me when Amanda and Olivia are no longer single."

"Duly noted."

"So, does Alex know who you got your intel from?"

"No, she doesn't I haven't told her yet hopefully she doesn't kill me when she finds out."

"Don't worry Lena will handle Alex and word to the wise don't make any plans for lunch you'll be busy at my loft Lena and I could use the dynamic duos version of TLC."

"Why Liz Donnelley are you propositioning an officer of the court?" Casey asked jokingly knowing what Donnelley was doing Alex Casey Liz and Lena had friends with benefits arrangement for the past year.

"What if I am Novak both Lena and I love your brand love making and besides it's been a while since we've had really good sex where we get taken of."

"Well we are good at what we do."

"Don't get to cocky Casey."

"Well if I remember you love my cockiness."

"Casey if you don't stop you won't be working today."

"All right fine I'll stop but you owe me."

"Oh, I know don't worry."

"With that I'll end this phone call before I say something that will cost me my job."

"You don't have to worry about that remember the names of two federal court judges carry some weight in this city and before you go sorry for your loss but enjoy the win fall."

"How did you know about that Liz?"

"I was the one who oversaw the transfer of all your uncles' property and money over to you."

"Well I'll be dammed thanks Lena."

"No worries Casey now get back to work I'll see you and Alex in a few hours."

"Goodbye Liz."

Casey hung up the phone hoping Alex didn't have to long of a day ahead of her as she got to her own pile of files.

Meanwhile at the one-six Fin Olivia and Carisi had just come back from a crime scene a seventeen-year-old jogger had been found raped and murdered near central park.

"Alright guys we need answers all we know is AJ Vasquez was raped and murdered we need a who any why yesterday I don't want 1pp on our asses get to it." Olivia ordered heading for her office closing the door behind her.

Two hours later after browsing through e-mails she had been sent Liv heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah."

"Liv, we just got a tape from two blocks from the crime scene said he sold sandwiches to a guy with a bloody shirt and he had a delivery guy with helmet cam footage who saw the same guy an hour later." Fin stated.

"Good where are these two now?"

"The lounge they also said the guy is a regular in the deli but they didn't think much of his clothes since he's a painter."

"Alright play the tape have them make an official I.D. I'll get Barba down here and see where we go from here."

"You got it Liv".

Two hours later they had the perp Simon West in the box.

"Liv let me break this ass clown." Amanda asked.

"Fine Rollins you run point on this."

"Well Mr. West you've got quite a past number running assault and five domestic violence cases and now murder I have to say I'm impressed." Amanda stated trying to rile the perp up.

"Fuck you bitch I didn't murder no runner."

"Save it dude your ass is grass we found the knife you used not to mention your D.N.A. is all over the body your record coupled with this rape and murder you're going away for a long time." Fin said trying to get a confession.

"I told I didn't pop no jogger you stupid pig."

Amanda had very little patience for the bald man sitting across from her and decided to turn up the heat.

"Listen you good for nothing son of a bitch we know you murdered that jogger and we he have enough to bury your ass so why not save us all the trouble just admit to it tell us why and take your punishment like a man." Amanda snarled.

"Bitch I'm not saying shit and you can't make me."

At this point Amanda had enough of Simon's games.

Amanda got up and slugged Simon with a right hand knocking him down off the chair and standing over him.

"Listen here you sack of shit either you admit to what you did or I'll sure you remember my face got it." Amanda snarled picking Simon up by his collar and slamming him against the wall.

"Hey control the lady pig." Simon said watching Amanda only to make sure she didn't go over the line.

"Listen man she told you just admit to what you did and we'll all move on."

"I said I didn't do it are you fucking deaf?"

At this point Amanda was over the whole thing she just snapped she picked Simon back up putting him back in his seat taking two steps away from him before coming back and pushing his head on to the table squeezing the back of his neck.

Listen here I'm going to ask one more time admit to killing that girl or else".

Amanda's one-handed grip on the perp's neck got tighter at this point Fin saw the fire in Amanda's eyes and had to pull her off.

"Rollins out of here now I got this!"

Amanda just looked at Fin and walked out heading for her desk.

Back in the box Fin sat with Simon.

"Listen man we both know you're guilty no either you confess with just me in the room or I go back out there get my partner and you deal with her your choice."

At this point Simon had enough he didn't want to deal with Amanda again so he knew what he had to do.

"Fine I admit it I raped and killed that jogger just keep me away from that crazy cop."

Fine now all I need you to do is write down exactly what happen and sign it then you're going to start your road to prison."

Fin left Carisi with Simon knowing that with Liv swamped with paperwork it would be up to him to set Rollins straight.

A few moments later Fin returned with a legal pad and pen giving it to Simon who confessed to the crime after which Fin had Simon booked awaiting transfer to Rikers.

After getting Simon out of his hair Fin went to deal with Amanda.

"Ay Rollins walk with me for a sec." Fin semi ordered.

Amanda got up and followed Fin to the cribs.

"What's up Fin?"

"What the hell was that in the box you could have lost your job in there if I hadn't stopped you."

"Sorry Fin but you saw how that girl was left I just snapped it won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't because next time you'll find yourself without a job ease ya hear me?"

"I get it Fin sorry."

"It's all good just thank your stars I don't tell Liv about this."

"I know Fin I am thanks again."

Just keep your head until quitting I don't need to play anger management counselor anymore."

With that Fin and Amanda returned back to their desks hoping no other cases came up.

Meanwhile over in the DA's office Alex was just walking in from court when she checked her phone which had a text from Casey.

 **Call me when you get this urgent!**

Alex saw the message and dialed Casey who luckily picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Alex what's up?"

"Nothing you sent me an urgent text I couldn't get to because of court talk to me."

"Listen remember when I told you I had connections to help us out on our little romantic adventure?"

"Yeah and you refused to tell me where you were getting your intel from."

"Well now I can tell you I got our intel from a married federal judge you know very well as well as her wife."

"Casey, you didn't reach out to the Donnelly's, did you?"

"I did and the info they gave up is very useful especially now that I have half a billion dollars at my disposal the world is ours."

"Casey did you rob a bank or something I'll have to report you."

"Relax Teflon I didn't its money from an uncle of mine."

"Thank god so what did you find out?"

Well as far as Olivia goes she's pretty blue collar as you know but does have a thing for fast cars and as for Amanda she's a simple girl loves her Falcons and Hawks and loves her beer and graduated from UGA with a 3.90.

"So, a smartass who loves sports sounds like you two would make a hell of a couple aside from the fact you went to Harvard and can't handle your liquor."

"Fuck you Cabot I'll drink you under the table no problem."

"Yeah right Casey you and I both know that's a lie."

"We'll see but switching gears a sec in exchange for this info we owe those two judges a very through fucking."

"Noted but did the info you picked up have anything on past relationships?"

Well as far Olivia she hasn't dated since Brian before that it was Ellis for one date as far as Amanda she hasn't dated here in New York but did date the sleaze we found out about and two guys just before moving here one of which she ended after he hit her."

"Casey, I know that hurts you don't over react."

"No worries Alex I know if that asshole who hit Amanda comes around her I will put his lights out."

"Such a protector Casey put the claws away."

"I know Alex I just want Amanda to feel safe you know how I am."

"I know I'm the same way."

"Well my day is dead what do you say I swing over and we head over to get laid maybe spend the night?"

"No thanks after we screw the judges we're gone we should save ourselves for our new ladies."

"Casey Novak being charming I thought you'd never become a softy."

"Only for her Alex she could be the one lets go I'll text Lena and Liz to have them ready for us."

"Good I'll Lena and Liz they should be home."

"See you in sec Alex."

After the text was sent Alex and Casey made the short drive to the lower east side where they entered the brownstone walk up of Liz and Lena Donnelley where they found both women dressed in Yale sweats.

"Alex, Casey you made it."

"Yes, we did Liz now if you would assume position one in the bedroom along with Lena Casey and I will change and meet you upstairs."

With that Lena and Liz left Alex and Casey alone to change.

"Alex did you have to be so firm?"

"I did Casey besides Liz was particle dripping in her sweats they both need a good fuck."

"Fine I see your point lets go."

Within ten minutes Casey and Alex joined Lena and Liz in their bedroom both were spread eagle waiting to be taken.

Casey and Alex had both put on 7inch flesh colored strap-ons which made both judges salivate at the sight in from of them.

"Casey looks like our pets are eager to be stuffed should we tease them now or impale them?" Alex asked looking down at Liz.

Casey took a whiff of Lena before replying.

"MMM I say we give them the stuff and spank they're both eager and they've earned for the info we got."

"If you say so Case."

With that Alex and Casey lubed up and slowly entered their targets.

Both Alex and Casey began with slow thrusts earning moans of pleasure from Lena and Liz.

"Fuck." Liz and Lena uttered in unison as both attorneys slow thrusted into them.

After they grew used to the pace Alex and Casey sped up the thrust earning moans from the two judges.

After several more thrusts both judges knew they were nearing climax.

Aww Fuck!" Lena and Liz yelled as they released on their respective toy feeling flush.

"Look Al seems like they can't move should we let them rest?"

"No, we still owe them each a spanking."

Despite being somewhat spent Lena and Liz managed yet another two orgasms thanks to the spankings and oral they received from their skilled colleagues.

Once they were truly spent Alex and Casey brought Lena and Liz water.

"Well I don't know how you two did it but you out did yourselves again." Lena commented taking a sip of water.

"You're welcome Lena but if you two are good Casey and I have a stop to make."

"Of course, Alex thanks again and good luck with the chase."

"Thanks Liz."

A short while later Alex and Casey were back at Alex's loft.

"So, Casey have you organized your paperwork with your new fortune?"

"I'm going to do it online but I should have control of everything by tomorrow which is perfect because our mission to woo our women starts as soon as I have control of my money and I assure you it'll work out for both of us."

"I can't wait to see what you mean by that Casey."

"Don't worry Alex you'll enjoy this I promise."

 **That does it for this chapter next up the wooing begins.**


	3. Scars on the Road to Love

**Thank you for the support on the last chapter hopefully it continues.**

 **I also wanted to address the smut from the last chapter it was only done as a plot device to establish Casey & Alex's devil may care attitude and those particular pairings won't be seen again. If anyone was put-off by the events I apologize please enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Warning This chapter contains violence reader discursion is advised.**

Chapter3 Scars on the Road to Love

Casey rolled out of bed with a pep in her step she had already spoken to Alex about their plans for the day she had already pulled strings at SVU and homicide that would allow both her and Alex to be a bit late for work which Casey was thankful for.

Casey caught a quick shower and waited for Alex who was already waiting for her in a chauffeured town car.

"Alex what's with the Jeeves routine?"

"You inherited half a billion big ones you should at least get a taste of the lifestyles of the rich get in."

Casey joined Alex in the car and they drove off.

"So, what's the plan again Casey?"

"Well we're hitting the bank to fill out paper work pick up my black card and then we are hitting a car dealership I want to replace Amanda's old truck."

"So, you're buying Amanda a truck as your opening gift?"

"Yeah and if I know you the way I know I do you'll be buying Olivia a very flashy four-wheel gift."

Alex blushed knowing Casey was right about her gift for Olivia.

"See Alex I told you when you're in love you go crazy."

"Point taken so what are you getting Amanda?"

"Since I'm replacing her truck I was thinking of getting Amanda a brand-new range-rover I would've gone for the hummer but changed my mind I could have it fully loaded for about 300 grand".

"Wow Case way to take go big or go home to a new level."

"Oh, shut up Alex I know for a fact you had a red Maserati tricked out and stashed at your favorite dealership here in Manhattan."

"So, sue me you and I both know the woman deserves it plus this car is only the first gift I have planned for Liv."

"I won't even ask what else you have planned partly because what I have planned for Amanda involves you in a way we'll talk about later."

"I'm intrigued but I'll wait for you to tell me I have a feeling it's worth it."

Once the duo made their way down to the bank Alex followed Casey inside where they were met by a tall brunette man dressed in a standard black suit.

"Casey, you made it."

"You knew I would Rich and I brought Alex with me I'm on a bit of a tight schedule so can we get to it please?"

"Of course, Casey right this way."

Casey and Alex followed Rich to a door at the back of the bank where they went into Rich's office.

"Alright Casey as you know you acquired quite a haul including property and cash you are worth half a billion dollars".

"I'm aware of that Rich as my advisor I'm asking you to give me the breakdown property versus cash I have some plans I want to put in motion."

"Of course, Casey its rather simple sixty percent of your fortune is cash the other forty is property the centerpiece being your family's law firm which right now would go for a minimum of $250 million by itself."

Having heard that Alex was stunned that Casey has a separate revenue stream if she ever chose.

"Well speaking of my family's law firm what would it take for me to either do a merger or sell half the company?"

Upon hearing this Rich was stunned not expecting Casey to ask that question.

"Well Casey you could go either way you own the entire company what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of bringing in a co-owner and rebranding the firm."

"You could do that all I would need is the name of your investor than we could set up the necessary meetings".

"Well once we're done here we can get that done now let's sign the papers and get my card."

"Very well."

Rich pulled out the stack of papers handing them to Casey.

"Casey are you even reading what you're signing?"

"Relax Alex its boiler plate documents I've practically memorized these it's no big."

Casey took about forty minutes signing the required paperwork and receiving her card.

"Here you go Rich its done."

"Very well Casey now what did you have in mind for the company?"

"I was thinking of bringing in Alex here as an equal partner both our names carry weight in the legal field separately together we'd be huge."

Having heard this Alex was trying to guess what Casey was thinking.

"Casey what are you thinking?"

Well Alex its simple we're both legal sharks who come from money if we combine our resources we could do great things that would benefit not only us but the world we could help crime victims in a way we can't do from our current posts because of red tape all you need to do is put up $3 million and we'll be equal partners".

Alex took a few moments to think she did see Casey's point they could do good for victims of all crimes not to mention Casey's firm did make money off some of the big white-collar cases they won.

"Casey, you have a deal I'll wire the cash later."

"Welcome to the family Alex."

After putting the finishing touches on Casey's inheritance Casey and Alex took a ride to Alex's favorite car dealer.

The ride over to the dealership was a fairly quick with the lack of traffic.

Casey and Alex walked in and were greeted by Sam a 5' 7" bald guy who walked over to them.

"Casey, you made it."

"Of course, I did Sam and I brought Alex with me."

"Ah yes lovely to meet miss Cabot"

Alex shook the mans' hand and stepped back.

"Sam is the truck ready I called you yesterday afternoon."

"Relax Casey I spent all night calling in favors to get the truck ready for you its ready down in the lower lot and before you ask I made the call and got miss Cabot's car sent over last night from the dealership across town."

"Good I'll sign the paperwork I wired the money to you just as I came in can you get the other cars and switch them out without anyone noticing?"

"I could if I had keys."

"Don't worry about that we can get both sets of keys by lunch just have a delivery guy around the area."

"Done Casey just call Mat he works that's area he'll have the cars."

"Fine now hand me the paperwork."

"Here you go Casey."

Casey signed the paperwork for Amanda's truck with a smile on her face.

"So, Casey you just brought Mandy a new truck and I got Liv a speed demon how do you propose we get the keys to make the swap?"

"We're high level lawyers we'll get the keys no problem."

"Alright I'll trust you Casey this better work."

Meanwhile over at the one-six Carisi and Rollins were sitting at their desks going over case files that Liv made them double check before handing them off to Barba.

"Hey Rollins where the hell are Fin Burgess and Lindsey?"

"Kim and Erin aren't showing up for a few hours they already move their flight from Chicago up and as far as Fin hell if I know guy didn't pick up his phone when I called him but if I had to guess I would say he had a late night with Melinda again."

"Damn I told the guy for as much time as he spends with Melinda why not just jump and propose already those two are as good as married anyway."

"Carisi you don't rush a proposal Fin will do it when he's ready."

"I know but they've been dating so long he might as well just go down to the courthouse and do the damn thing to hell with the proposal."

"Carisi don't say that to loud if Fin hears that you'll be eating lunch through a straw Fin loves Melinda if they get married he'll do it the right way."

"Noted let's just finish this paperwork."

Carisi and Amanda spent the next three hours doing paperwork when Fin strolled in with a thousand watt smile not going unnoticed by Rollins.

"Hey look what the cat dragged in."

"Hey Rollins sorry I'm late I had to make a stop that took longer than expected."

"Don't worry about it Fin by the way you may want to hide your neck it looks like you went twelve rounds with Dracula."

"Screw you Rollins."

"Whatever Fin I get it you're in love."

"Sue me I'm just hoping we don't get a case I have plans tonight."

"Is that so Fin." Amanda stated giving Fin a wink.

After about an hour of doing paperwork Liv came out of her office.

"Alright I need all your fives in my hand now Barba wants them yesterday."

"Just a sec Liv." Amanda said sealing off her last five before handing it to Olivia.

Meanwhile a few blocks over from the one-six Erin and Kim were heading in when they saw Alex and Casey coming out of a bakery.

"Hey Erin isn't that Cabot and Novak walking out of Carlo's?"

"Yeah it looks like them I wonder what those two are doing coming out of a bakery I thought I saw them walking out of a car dealer when we stopped by the bank.

"Why don't we do some snooping?"

"Kim, we really shouldn't let's just head to work."

"Come on Erin there's no harm in casually going over to them."

"Fine but if they kill us it's on you."

"Whatever let's go."

The couple swung over across the street to the bakery and walked over to Alex and Casey.

"Cabot Novak." Erin called out causing Alex to look back to see who called out to them noticing Erin and Kim.

"Erin Kim hey." Alex said nervously.

"Hey we saw you two on the way to work what's going on with you two coming out of a car dealership and now a bakery what's going on?"

"Well we'll tell you but you have to help us out." Alex stated.

"Depends what you need."

"Nothing big we just need Liv and Rollins' car keys we kind of brought them cars as a flirtation gift but need their old keys to make the swaps".

"Oh, so a bit of a switch jobs no problem we got this."

"Erin are you crazy getting Amanda's keys will be easy but Liv's keys are no easy get."

"Liv loves me I'll get Em."

"Good we need those keys asap we need this to go off without them finding out it was us." Casey added.

"Let's do this than." Alex said as the foursome headed for the precinct hoping their plan actually did go off without a problem.

Once Alex Casey Erin and Kim finally made their way inside the one-six seeing Liv packing up files for Barba.

Olivia noticed Alex Casey Erin and Kim.

"Casey Alex thanks for bringing me Erin and Kim what brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing big just came to visit my favorite Lieutenant."

"Nice try Alex what do you need?"

"Liv honest I just came to stop by nothing more."

"Okay I'll bite, if you want to do something for more get me the flash-drive in my office I left on my desk."

"Already on it Liv."

Alex couldn't believe it she actually had free reign in Olivia's office hopefully Olivia's keys were in her unlocked drawer.

Luckily for Alex Olivia's draw was open she grabbed the flash-drive and Liv's keys hoping Casey was able to get her hands-on Amanda's keys just as easy.

Once Alex walked out of Liv's office she handed Liv the flash-drive and got a nod from Casey who signaled to her that she had the keys.

"Liv, I have to head back I'll see you later."

"Fine Alex."

Liv was so trained on Alex that she didn't see Casey almost fly out of the squad-room.

Once outside Alex followed Casey down to the lot where they called for the cars.

"Case how did you get Amanda's keys?"

"Simple Erin grabbed them off Amanda's desk luckily they were next to her paper; she must've forgotten to slip them back in her jacket now let's just hope we can pull this off without getting caught."

"Fine make the call."

"Way ahead of you Alex I already called we should have both cars here in about ten minutes."

"Good I want this to be a clean job."

"It will be trust me."

Like clockwork ten minutes later two delivery trucks made their way to the parking lot.

Two delivery drivers emerged and unlocked the back of the trucks and lowered both cars.

"Ms. Novak, we are here to store both cars and unload your orders."

"Go ahead make sure nothing is out of place when stored especially in the truck."

"Will do Ms. Novak."

Within moments both Amanda and Olivia's cars were swapped without much fuss.

"Ms. Novak the cars are ready the Maserati is push to start but comes with a keyless remote."

"Thank you we'll take both".

Casey took possession of the keys and remote and after tipping the men both Casey and Alex made their way to their respective offices.

"I can't believe we pulled this off Casey."

"Believe it Alex we now need a way to deliver the keys to Liv and Amanda."

"I'll take care of that Casey don't worry."

"I'll meet you back at the one-six at five we'll take the crew out for drinks and we'll spring the cars than."

"I'm game see you later Casey."

"Later Alex."

With that Alex and Casey went their separate ways hoping nothing crazy from now until the evening.

Meanwhile inside the one-six Barba picked up his required documents and left but just as he did two uniforms brought in a perp.

A tall male officer brought the perp over to Olivia.

"Lieutenant we've got one under for domestic assault he whaled on his wife says he also beat his sixteen-year-old daughter we found her locked in the basement we already had her treated-on scene and released her to her aunt with a full five all you need is this scumbag to confess and we'll book him."

At this point the man spoke up unexpectedly.

"Save the Q &A for someone who cares just lock me up I did it I admit it but just know I have eyes everywhere I'll get your ass Lieutenant Benson."

Although she didn't show it Olivia was a bit scared for some reason this man reminded her of Lewis and she couldn't shake it however she was able to pull herself together long enough to take care of the formalities and transport the man she now knew as Fred Sanderson to central booking.

For the rest of the day Olivia and the rest of the squad spent the day dealing with administrative tasks until 5:30 when Olivia stepped out of her office ready to leave but couldn't find her car keys.

"Hey Fin by chance did I leave my keys out here?"

Fin looked up from his drawer where he was currently storing Melinda's engagement ring.

"No Liv I haven't don't you keep those in your office?"

"I do right in the top drawer but they aren't there."

Just as Liv said that Amanda noticed her keys were also missing.

"Damn it my keys seemed to have been moved to and I don't have the spares with me." Amanda seethed.

As Amanda was ready to walk home she heard Erin's phone go off.

"Erin pick that up I can't stand your ringtone right now." Amanda stated clearly hot over her missing keys.

Erin picked up her phone and noticed a text from Casey.

 _Left the keys to both cars at the DS' downstairs with a card for each will meet you guys asap._

After reading the text Erin decided she needed to put this fire out quick.

"Amanda, Liv I may have a solution to your problem meet us outside we'll get drinks on Fin he offered to pay our night tonight right Fin?"

"Of course, I got it tonight we're going to Len's."

"Whatever hopefully today doesn't get worse."

With both Olivia and Amanda headed down to the lot Erin waited until the duo was clear of the squad room.

"Fin I know you had something big planned for tonight would you mind if we added two more to the mix?"

"No not at all Erin what did you have in mind?"

"Well Alex and Casey left gifts for Amanda and Olivia and we have to get it to them they want to come out with us for reasons I can't say or I'll need witness protection so are you cool?"

"Yeah as long as tonight doesn't turn into a cluster I'm in."

"Thanks Fin now let's get outside."

"I'll text Melinda to meet us outside she's just locking up."

"Cool you can go get her we have to take care of something really quick."

"Thanks Erin."

Fin left to get Melinda while Erin and Kim headed out to the desk Sargent".

Hey Scott did you get a package addressed to Benson and Rollins?"

"Yeah I did Kim came with a card to addressed to both Benson and Rollins in addition to two sets of keys."

"Good hand it over."

Erin took the items and headed to the parking lot where she found Olivia and Amanda.

For their part Amanda and Olivia were both pissed.

"Hey Lindsey about time you got here not only are my keys missing but both Rollins and I have missing cars and I'm seconds away from calling this in."

"Relax Olivia I'll fix your problem now."

"How Erin?"

"By giving you both a card read it and you'll see."

Both Olivia and Amanda read the cards and were still puzzled.

"Erin according to these we have gifts from two anonymous people but how do these gifts help our current situation?"

"Oh, these would answer your questions."

Erin handed Olivia her starter.

"Go ahead Liv push the button."

Liv pushed the button stunned when she heard the locks to the red Maserati unlocked.

"Erin what the hell this isn't my car?"

"Actually, Liv it is yours I already checked this car is yours free and clear."

Olivia couldn't believe she was now the owner of a car that cost two year's salary.

"Hey Erin its great Olivia got gifted a Maserati there is still the matter of my missing truck."

"Amanda chill take these."

Again, Erin handed over a set of keys.

"Go ahead Amanda hit the button."

Amanda pushed the button almost fainting when she heard the unlocking of a black range-rover.

"Holy shit this can't be real."

"Amanda I've been assured this lovely truck is yours now if you two don't mind we have somewhere to be." Erin pleaded.

"Fine let's go we all need a drink after this show lets go."

After making the short drive to the bar the SVU team met Fin and Melinda in a private room.

"Thanks for being here guys I hope you don't mind we have two more guests joining us."

Like magic Alex and Casey showed up.

"So, Fin aside from blowing off steam why are we here?"

"I'm getting to that Alex."

Fin got up and brought Melinda to the center of the room.

"Melinda Warner we've been together for a while now and being with you has in some crazy way made me believe in love again so in short what I'm taking a bit to ask is will you marry me?"

Melinda was stunned when Fin revealed a 2kt oval shaped diamond ring.

Melinda wiped away tears as she looked at Fin.

"Yes, Fin I'll marry you."

With that Fin slipped the ring on to Melinda's finger returning to well wishes from their friends before ordering and eating.

As the evening wore on Alex and Casey made small talk never bringing up the cars.

After dinner and desert Erin and Kim took their leave as did Alex and Casey making sure to give both seductive winks.

"Drive safe Liv." Alex said in a slightly flirty tone an act repeated by Casey on Amanda both of who were a bit buzzed to think about on a deeper level concerning the two ADA's actions.

The night wore on with Olivia and Amanda taking three additional shots each.

Eventually both Amanda and Olivia sobered up enough to call cabs to get them each home allowing Fin and Melinda to take care of their cars.

"Congrats Fin and Melinda we're gone." Olivia said as she and Amanda walked out of the bar.

As the two detectives waited for cabs it began rain.

"Fuck I don't have an umbrella and we can't go back inside." Olivia cursed.

"Hopefully these cabs show up quickly." Amanda replied.

The pair spent the next twenty minutes waiting for rides when from around the corner two men came around the corner and stunned the pair with stun-guns picking up both lifeless bodies into a back ally beating them and leaving them for dead.

 **That does it for this chapter the next chapter will be up ASAP that will cover the aftermath of the SVU night out.**

 **Again, I apologize for this chapters lateness.**


	4. Entering the Ring of Fire

Chapter4 Entering the Ring of Fire

Fin couldn't believe it after almost three years of being together with Melinda he finally made the ultimate step and asked Melinda to marry him a move that he finally felt like he lifted a huge weight off his shoulders.

Since Melinda got up an hour earlier than Fin to do yoga Fin knew he could shower and get ready without disturbing Melinda although he knew Melinda wouldn't mind making him breakfast a gesture Fin appreciated.

Fin took a hot shower and dressed in a red shirt and black pants with black sneakers he was just hoping that today wouldn't have any real stresses.

Fin headed over to the kitchen where he actually found Melinda munching on a turkey swiss sandwich.

"Hey babe sleep well?" Fin asked coming behind his fiancée and giving a small kiss on the cheek.

"I did lucky we didn't overdue the drinking last night."

"I hear that." Fin replied going over to the coffee pot pouring himself a cup along with making a quick ham and egg roll.

"So, are we going to talk about the whole thing going on with Amanda Olivia Alex and Casey?"

"What are you talking about Mel?"

"Come on Fin don't be coy you know I'm as connected as you I've known forever that Alex and Casey have their eyes on Amanda and Olivia do you think they seal the deal?"

Fin took a gulp of his coffee before answering.

"Mel, I don't know Liv's my boss and friend and Amanda is like a sister to me I stay out of things like that."

"Come Fin it's just us here you can tell me."

"Fine but only because its you."

"That's what I thought so out with it."

"If I'm being honest I think Alex seals the deal before Casey since they've had heat between them for years frankly I don't know how those two aren't already married."

"True but I'll bet we have at least one engagement announcement sooner rather than later personally I'd put money on Alex and Olivia."

"Mel aren't you jumping the gun a bit I mean we don't even know if Liv or Amanda is into women."

"Fin open your eyes Liv is at least curious I've seen the way Liv she used to have it out with Alex there is definite heat between those two you don't fight as hard as they did without at least thinking of what it would be like to go a few rounds in bed."

"Okay I'll give you Liv and Alex being a semi-done deal but Casey and Amanda will take some convincing I'm not even sure Amanda would remotely entertain dating a woman."

"Who knows Fin crazier things have happened."

"Yeah but this is beyond crazy if either of those two relationships happen I'll be shocked."

Fin and Melinda finished their breakfast and headed off to work hoping for another peaceful day by SVU standards.

The drive over to the squad was peaceful for the most part which Fin appreciated.

"I'll see you later Mel." Fin said as he shared a kiss with Melinda before heading inside.

As Fin made his way into the squad he noticed that the lights to Olivia's office were off he looked at his watch and since it was only five to nine he chalked it up to traffic and got out some reports he had to look over.

An hour into tour he decided to get some info on his friend and boss.

"Hey Burgess you seen Liv today?"

"No Fin I figured she took a day and left you in charge."

"No, she didn't I'll give her another hour or so if she doesn't show up we'll check on her."

"Fine by me but I hope she's alright."

With that the squad returned to their paperwork hoping that Liv would show up without having to launch a search party.

Meanwhile at the Manhattan federal courthouse Lena was walking out of her courtroom after having sentencing a man who had killed his wife over a divorce as she headed into her office she found Liz waiting for her office.

"Liz what are you doing in here you have a full load this morning."

"I don't the schedule I sent you got shuffled so for the next hour I'm free."

"Fine have you heard from Alex since last night?"

"No, I haven't but I'm sure I'll hear from her and or Casey in a few hours I know they both have lite schedules today so I'm not worried."

"Well from my moles at the one-six Alex and Casey dropped big money on gifts for Olivia and Amanda and before you ask I don't know what the gifts were I just know they weren't cheap."

"I wonder what they could have splurged on?"

"I don't know Liz but I'd bet we'll find out in short order today."

"Well I'll get back now Lena we'll grab an early lunch when I get back." Liz said heading for the door.

Lena sat at her desk looking at motions from various cases and hoping today wasn't a train wreck.

Back at the DA's office Alex was still thinking of the previous night with Olivia she just couldn't get the fantasy of being with Olivia out of her head she had a recurring dream of taking the brunette lieutenant in multiple ways and she had to admit the thought of tossing Olivia on her bed and using a strap-on with her was quite arousing.

Alex tried to clear the image from her head by going through ADA motion drafts and hoping Casey was better luck clearing her mind of the sexy images of Amanda from her mind she too had not so wholesome intentions planned for the southern blonde.

Back at the one-six Fin had just walked in from a scene not far from the house where he and Kim took a missing child report that luckily turned out to be the result of a parental misunderstanding.

"Dam Burgess that was one call I hope we don't get again I'm too old for that type of crap parents need to learn to communicate better."

"I hear that Fin."

"Say Fin times up and still no Liv we should head over to her place and see what's up."

"Yeah Kim I hear you let's roll Carisi Erin hold the fort down while we check on Liv."

"You got it Fin go take care of Liv." Carisi answered as Fin and Amanda headed out to Liv's place.

The drive over to Liv's was one full of tension both detectives were hoping that they'd find Olivia safely at home, but both knew that as remote as it was they had to acknowledge the fact that they were going to be in for a less than ideal situation.

A few tense moments Kim pulled into a parking space on the street and walked up to Liv's apartment lucky for them the door was slightly ajar which allowed them to go right to the elevator.

"Fin something tells me we aren't going to like what we find."

"Don't think like that Kim we have to stay positive."

When the elevator got up to Olivia's floor and headed for her door.

Fin took a breath before knocking on the door.

"Liv its Fin open up."

Fin and Kim waited a few seconds before Fin repeated his gesture getting the same result.

"Fin face it she's not inside we need to get inside."

"I know Kim that's why I have a spare key now relax."

Fin opened the door and stepped inside with Kim closing the door behind them.

"Wow Liv's place looks like it could pass a military inspection." Fin stated as he and Kim walked into Olivia's kitchen not finding her.

"Fin don't think of raiding Liv's fridge let's check her bedroom before we head back she might be a clue as to where she's at."

"Let's move."

Both detectives headed into Liv's bedroom finding the bed unmade but not finding anything out of the ordinary.

"Damn it nothing here let's get back we need to put a plan together to find Liv before we go and bring the dogs out."

"Yeah hopefully this won't come to that."

Kim and Fin headed back to the squad hoping they could handle this without having to call it in.

Meanwhile over at the federal courthouse both Lena and Liz had finished their caseloads for the first half of the day and were headed to grab a bite to eat.

"Liz where are we going to eat?"

"I was thinking that nice deli by that nice lounge not too far from the one-six maybe we'll run into Alex and Casey they always stop by to not so innocent flirting."

"Liz those two wouldn't dare flirt with Amanda in the company of others who could out them."

"Lena Amanda and Olivia are clueless."

"Are you sure they Liv's a sharp cookie."

"Trust me they don't know a thing now let's hit the deli."

Both judges headed out to their car and made their way towards the deli.

After a short drive Lena managed to find parking at the end of the block just across the way from the deli.

Once the duo entered the deli they went right up to the counter of the semi full deli where they ordered two roast-beef heroes.

While waiting for the sandwiches Lena noticed a crowd gathering by the ally not too far from where they parked their car.

"Liz hurry with those sandwiches there's a crowd by the car it looks serious."

Liz heard the urgency in her wife's voice and got the sandwiches moments later along with two smoothies and the duo headed out to the ally where they found a woman who happen to be standing by the ally jogging.

"Excuse me what's the problem here?" Lena asked.

How should I know?"

With that Lena and Liz made their way through the small crowd and happen to look over by the far side of the ally and saw two garbage bags propping up a couple of what they could have sworn were manikins.

Seeing a shield sticking out Lena picked it up and recognized the number she immediately turned to Liz and alerted her to her recent findings.

"Liz, I think we have a problem."

"What's that Lena?"

"Look at whose shield I found."

Liz looked at the shield and finally got why Lena was scared.

"Fuck this just got bad Lena I'll call a bus and the one-six." Liz remarked pulling out her phone which was swiftly snatched from her.

"Lena what the hell?"

"Call a bus fine but no way in hell do you call the one-six if they come down here all hell is going to break loose, I'll call over to the 12th and get this place locked down and these two to Mercy."

Ten minutes later a pair of ambulances and squad cars surrounded the scene both judges were told that they should ride with Olivia and Amanda to the hospital.

Back at the one-six Fin was hard at work with the rest of the squad tracing both Liv and Amanda's phones hoping to trace their missing friends.

"Fin any luck tracing the phones?" Erin asked.

"No, I haven't and it's getting to the point we're going to have to get the bosses in on this."

Fin keep trying the phones call the carriers if you have to if you come up empty we'll call it in."

"Sounds like a plan hopefully it works Erin."

Back at the hospital both Lena and Liz had been sitting in the waiting room for about forty minutes growing impatient with waiting.

"Liz, you need to relax we'll get answers pretty soon."

"Lena if you think I'm on edge now imagine the warpath Alex and Casey will be on when they find they weren't called as soon as we found out about Amanda and Olivia".

"You're right let's just hope we get some good news."

After another hour of waiting a 6ft brunette male doctor came out to address Lena and Liz.

"Doctor how are Olivia and Amanda?" Lena asked.

The doctor took a breath before answering.

"I'll be frank with you of the two cases Olivia's condition is the worst she has three cracked ribs we had to fix but what concerns us the most is a grade two concussion and that's not taking into account the facial gashes we fixed fairly quickly."

Both Lena and Liz were already sick having heard the severity of Olivia's injuries and knowing that Alex will be on a warpath once she finds out about Olivia and that wasn't even taking Amanda into account.

"Doctor we know about Olivia what about Amanda?"

"Well Liz Amanda is okay per say just a minor rib bruise but she also has a grade one concussion she is alert but we are watching her because we found she has a history of concussions and she's also been exhibiting signs of PTSD right now we have them both resting I would make arrangements for them to remain under watch if they progress over the next few hours".

"Thank you, doctor." Lena said as the doctor tended to other cases.

"Lena, we need to call Alex and Casey now if something happens to Amanda and or Olivia and they don't know we will be dead."

"I know Liz you call Alex I'll call Casey."

"Fine let's get this over with."

As expected when Alex and Casey found out about what happened they hit the roof.

About twenty minutes later both judges were face to face with an irate Casey Novak.

"Lena how the fuck was I not the first call you made I swear to you if Amanda dies I swear you'll curse the day you ever took the bench and if you think I'm hell Alex is walking into SVU right now and she is out for blood and just a heads up she willing to burn this city down to find and prosecute the people responsible".

As predicted Alex stormed into SVU and to say she was hot was an understatement.

"Fin!"

Fin heard Alex's voice loud and clear as she walked in.

"What's up Alex?"

"Don't play stupid with me how are you not burning this city down looking for Olivia and Amanda's attackers they are your friends for fuck sake."

"Alex, we just got the details a bit ago I've been tracking phones and trying to get security footage I want these dirt-bags as bad as anyone."

"Don't bother anymore I put into the chief of D's and pulled strings I am putting together a task force for this case if you want to help fine but no one as much as sneezes without letting me know I'll have your job friend or not."

With that Fin knew he was not dealing with any typical cop attack this one was higher than normal stakes so he knew he had to get the culprits before Alex leveled the department.

 **That does it for this chapter next chapter will cover the start of the case as well as Alex and Casey meeting with Amanda and Liv along with reinforcements coming from a couple of old faces.**


	5. Enter Rocky Road

**Sorry for the crazy long wait on this story as far as the wait my muse wasn't cooperating. luckily the return of Alex inspired me to comeback without any further ado let's get back to our adventure.**

Chapter5 Enter Rocky Road

Alex woke up the following day after finding Olivia had been attacked between tearing SVU a new one and stopping Casey from ripping the medical staff apart at the hospital once she found out Amanda's condition.

The duo had slept at Alex's loft for the night figuring they'd wait a bit before starting the search for the attackers.

Alex rolled out of bed knowing that for sure Casey was already up so she showered dressed and headed into the kitchen where she found Casey sipping on coffee.

"Hey Casey you okay?"

"Yeah as okay as I can be with Amanda in the hospital."

"I know you want to go GI Jane on everyone right now and as much as I share your sentiment this has to be done by the book."

"I know Alex but you heard the doctors it'll be a while before either of them is up chasing down perps again and you know as well as anyone if we want to actually catch whoever is responsible for putting both Liv and Amanda in the hospital we have to move on this now."

"I know that's part of the reason I assembled a taskforce to work this case we run point we have SVU's full support plus any other resources we need."

"Good what do you say we head down to the one-six and get started."

"Already ahead of you I called Fin he has a squad already doing canvas of the lounge."

"Good let's go I don't want any Tom Dick or Harry screwing up this case."

Within forty-five minutes both Alex and Casey were in the one-six squad-room ready to get to work on Olivia and Amanda's case.

For their part all of SVU was waiting to see how the two attorneys wanted to proceed.

Alright effective immediately this case is top of the food chain any warrants witness statements etcetera go through either myself or Casey no one makes a move without letting either one of us know first." Alex stated firmly getting a nod from her SVU colleagues.

"Fin you're the senior detective you're running point in the field."

"Got it Alex by the way I should let you know one of the uniforms on this case is an old friend."

Just as Fin said that both Alex and Casey were stunned to see none other than Kathleen Stabler walk into the squad room.

"Hey Fin you called?"

"Yeah Kathleen that special assignment you got pulled for was this case I believe you know Alex and Casey".

"Yeah I remember them both."

Both Alex and Casey were stunned to see the daughter of Olivia's former partner in full NYPD uniform ironically helping out on this particular case.

It was at this moment Alex broke up Fin and Kathleen.

Alright enough with the memory lane trip Fin I want you to take Rollins and Stabler down by the original canvas site make sure every possible witness was interviewed and all security tapes are with us I want every second of that night accounted for."

"You got it Alex."

With that Fin led Kathleen and Amanda out to the lounge.

"Burgess Lindsey you two get any all reports already done by CSU go over them anything sticks out see us ASAP".

"Of course, Alex."

"Carisi until we get those CSU reports I want you with us."

"Of course, Alex."

"Casey lets head to the hospital and check on Liv and Amanda."

With that Casey Alex and Carisi were in-route to the hospital.

Meanwhile over at the hospital both Liv and Amanda were growing tiered of being fussed over by doctors who came in almost hourly to check on both women.

A neurologist had just left the room after conducting IMPACT testing on both officers when Amanda noticed her boss was about ready to snap.

"Liv you okay there you almost tore the doc a new one and we've been here less than a day."

"I'm fine Amanda I don't need doctors asking the same questions over and over again I can take care of myself".

"I understand Liv but from what I've been able to put together whoever attacked us really did a number on us."

"That's even more of a reason we need to get out of here whoever hit us could strike again."

"Liv have you seen yourself there's no way in hell they let us out of here and to be honest part of me could use the time to recover my head feels like a pinball machine."

"I won't deny my head feels like pinball machine but I'd rather find the perps myself than leaving it to some random who may screw the entire case up."

Just as Liv and Amanda were going to focus on the TV again Alex Casey and Carisi walked into the room both Alex and Casey were both relieved to see Amanda and Olivia lucid.

"Hey Alex Casey fancy seeing you here come to spring us?"

"Very funny Liv both you and Amanda are staying here until you get the all clear from the doctor I'll be dammed if you two walks out of here AMA."

"Alex you have to be joking we've both spoken to the doctors it'll take more than a rib injury and concussion to put either one of us down besides if you haven't noticed there are two perps loose in this city I need to catch."

It was at this point Alex put her foot down with Olivia.

"Olivia Margret Benson you have serve facial gashes rib injuries and a severe concussion I'll be dammed if you're released and something happens to you and don't look to Casey for help on this she's going to tell both of you the same thing."

Having seen Olivia get shut down Amanda decided to try her luck.

Amanda made sure to bat her eyes at Casey.

"Hey Casey I know you could use your powers of persuasion to sweet talk the doctors into letting us go now." Amanda said batting her eyes at Casey.

"Save it Rollins the only way you two get out of here is a doctors' say so and don't worry about finding the SOB's who did this we have it taken care of."

Just as Casey said that Carisi heard his phone vibrate he down at the text from Kim.

"Alex Casey that was Fin we may have a hit on the security tapes from last night."

"Fine Carisi I'll go back with you and check it out." Casey answered.

"Casey you find anything call me before you make a move."

"Will do Teflon keep those two safe."

"Always Casey now go."

Once Casey left Alex decided to see how both Amanda and Olivia were doing.

"So how are you both doing honestly?"

"Alex we're fine we just want to get out of here and find the perps."

"I know Liv trust me but right now this is your best bet let Casey and I handle this.

"Alex, we can't just lay here while some sickos are going around assaulting people."

Alex's heart broke to see Olivia feel so helpless but she knew it was for the best.

"Liv if you want to help do you remember anything about who attacked you?"

"No after-all they got us from behind I just want to get back to my life I can't let whoever did this take control of my life." just as Olivia said that her monitor sped up as she began shaking.

Alex ran to get a doctor.

As doctors rushed in Alex was frantic trying to get answers.

"What's happening to her do something!" Alex yelled.

Ms. Cabot we're going to need you to wait outside a nurse who was assisting said.

"I'm not leaving."

"Please Ms. Cabot I'll get you as soon as we stabilize her".

Just as the doctors were working on Olivia Amanda began to shake.

The doctors now had both officers in shock.

Alex watched from outside as doctors rushed to stabilize the duo.

After fifteen minutes both were stable and sedated.

Alex rushed over to the doctor and demanded answers.

"What the hell happen in there?"

Both their Blood pressures spiked most likely due to stress they should be fine in a few hours but we will keep a closer eye on them this could get worse."

And with that Alex's heart dropped she now knew she had to the pressure up to twenty and solve this she didn't want to lose the love of her life before they even got a chance to start a life together.

Alex pulled herself together enough to call Casey and alert her to what was going on with Liv and Amanda needless to say Casey was on edge even more so now.

The crew at the one-six had managed to pull some security footage and start the search for the unidentified perps but with only jacket emblems to go on it was going to be tough to crack this case but both Alex and Casey were determined to get justice for their beloveds.

 **That does it for this chapter next, we'll see a setback for Olivia and Amanda as well as some sweet Casey and Alex.**

'


End file.
